ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Albedo 10,000
Albedo 10,000 is the ninth episode of season one of Ben 10: Inversed Roles, and also the first non-canon episode to the series. Episode An older version of Albedo paced back and forth between a room, seeming to ponder over something. It's a secure room, no windows, and one door. The door has a key jammed into the doorknob on the other side of the room, and it seems to be locked. Albedo pushes down the trix symbol on the glove he is wearing-an enhanced version of the Unlimitrix. He turns into Articguana, and freezes the wall. He then rams into it, breaking the wall. Articguana leaps out, to start falling down stories-he was in a tall building. Articguana detransforms, turning back into the older version of Albedo. He curls himself into a ball and sits upright, and starts fiddling with the enhanced Unlimitrix. When he's about one story from the ground, he transforms into The Worst, and belly flops onto the ground. His fat belly sends him flying back up, and he lands on top of the building. Then, The Worst detransforms. (Albedo): 'Holy ''crap, I need to use him more. Albedo then takes a grenade out of his belt pouch, lights the stem, and throws it at the building roof, and runs to the far side. It blows, and Albedo is recoiled into the wall, but barely takes damadge. He walks over to the hole in the roof, and jumps down onto the floor below it. He lands on his feet, and looks around- he landed in an occupied office. A man sitting at a control desk stares at him with a scared, stern face. He starts reaching for the button that signals the alarms, but Albedo raises a finger up to his mouth. However, the man keeps reaching. '(Albedo): '''Well, when you don't listen, you don't listen. Albedo quickly turns into XLR8, and runs as fast as he can at the man. He punches the man backwards away from the button, and the force from the punch sends his spinning chair backwards into the office wall. He then grabs a glass bottle from the mans personal desk trash can, and walks over to him. He smashes the bottle over his head, causing the man to go unconcious. '(XLR8): '''Heh. That'll keep him quiet. Albedo runs towards the stairs and goes down them in seconds. In this flight of stairs, he finds a a portal. In front of it, is Paradox from his dimension, and Ben. Albedo detransforms. '(Albedo): '''I knew that once you locked me up, you couldn't keep me contained. And I never ''will ''be contained. Paradox, Ben...neither of you are getting away with it this time. '(Paradox): 'Oh, my friend, but it's already been done. With a series of planning for years, I have readied my future self and past self to to activate the time portal from both ends at the same time and day, causing a full on blast of power-and possibly even your younger self to come through. '(Albedo): 'Not if I beat you to the lever. Albedo grins, then turns into Fastpass. He starts running at the lever, but Ben quickly counters and swallows him with Upchuck, then spits him back out at the wall. Paradox walks over and pulls the lever, and suddenly, light surges from the portal. The present version of Paradox walks in through it. '(Albedo): 'God, why couldn't you have just died in the time temple like it had been presumed? The present version of Paradox grins. '(Present Paradox): 'Because I didn't want to. And from a series of time warps, and making sure that our plan didn't fail like other dimension Paradoxes did, your younger self should be coming in three.... two.... one. An younger Albedo walks through the portal, and looks around. He then sees Ben and Paradoxes, and frowns. '(Albedo): 'I should have known this portal was your doing. Albedo looks at his olderself. '(Albedo): 'And who are ''you? '(Future Albedo): '''I'm...yourself. I mean, you're me. It's...complicated. Present Paradox smirks. '(Present Paradox): 'Close the portal, quickly, before any of Albedo's friends can come through. The future Albedo frowns at what Present Paradox says, and Future Paradox walks over and pulls back the lever, suppost to be closing the portal. However, more light just surges through it. '(Future Paradox): ''What? The portal won't close...it's going to blow! Everybody, duck and cover! Everybody runs and hides under something, except present Albedo. Present Albedo starts fiddling with his Unlimitrix, and turns into The Worst. A laser beam comes from inside the time portal and shoots at The Worst, but it bounces off his belly, and hits the portal. The portal explodes, and The Worst is sent flying backwards, but his belly sends him bouncing around off the walls. '(The Worst): Cant...stop...bouncing! '(Future Paradox): '''Agh! Fool! You're ruining ''everything! Future Paradox starts shooting beams at The Worst, but that just also bounces off his belly and comes back and hits himself. Paradox is recoiled and falls to the ground, unconcious. The Worst then bounces into Ben, and lands on top of him, knocking him unconcious as well. However, the impact detransforms The Worst back into Albedo. Albedo stands up and turns to look at Present Paradox. '(Present Paradox): '''Well, I believe I have somewhere to be... Present Paradox raises his metal hand, and teleports away. Future Albedo walks up to Present Albedo. '(Future Albedo): 'Nice one. Though we defeated Paradoxes and Ben, this sadly wont stop the Time War...now, I'll call the police to come and get these lunatics, and we'll go head back to my quarters. '(Present Albedo): 'Wooaaaahhhh, hold it...The Time War? What's the Time War? '(Future Albedo): '''Oh, crud. It's nothing, just some exaggeration and all that. Now, let's go, before you ask any ''other ''questions. Present Albedo nods, and they walk out of the room. '''AT FUTURE ALBEDO'S MANSION (Present Albedo): 'Woah, I have a ''mansion? '(Future Albedo): '''No, ''we ''have a mansion. Now, let's go have some fun! '(Present Albedo): 'Wait, are Lucy, Alan, and Sunny here? Maybe we can have some fun with them? '(Future Albedo): 'Lucy, Alan, and Sunny?...oh, um...this is...I don't really want to...they aren't here right now, ok? Present Albedo suddenly gets a sad look on his face, and sighs. '(Present Albedo): 'Um, by...''not here, ''you mean on a secret mission...right? '(Future Albedo): 'Oh...uh, yeah. Suddenly, Future Albedo and everything around him but Present Albedo start's wavering and fading. '(Present Albedo): 'What's going on, myself?...What's hapenning? '(Future Albedo): '''Oh, no..I've given away too much... The time war... our friends...god, the time period itself is being replaced! Listen, Albedo. You have to get out of here, no matter what your future depends on it. Turn into Clockwork, and go home. You ''aren't ''safe, and if you stay long enough, you might even dissapear with us. Did you hear me? ''Go!'' Present Albedo gets that sad look on his face again. '(Present Albedo): '''But future me is awesome! I don't want you to die! '(Future Albedo): '''Too ''damn ''bad! I said '''go! A tear falls from Present Albedo's eye, and he presses down the Unlimitrix, turning into Clockwork. He waves to future himself, and right after, Future Albedo dissappears, and things around him also start to. Clockwork quickly puts his hands together, and the contraption on top of his head starts spinning. He flashes red, and he disappears. He then reappears at the Shattered Headquarters, sitting on a bench in the middle of Lucy saying the same thing she was before Albedo disappeared. (Albedo): 'How long was I gone....? '(Lucy): '''What are you ''talking ''about? You've been here the entire time! Albedo then realizes while he was gone, his time froze. He takes a gulp, and starts thinking about future himself. He dismisses himself from the conversation, and walks away. '''THE END Characters Heroes *Albedo *Future Albedo *Lucy Mann Villains *Future Ben *Future Paradox *Paradox Aliens Used *Fastpass (by Future Albedo) *XLR8 (by Future Albedo) *The Worst x2 (by Future and Present Albedo) *Articguana (by Future Albedo) *Upchuck (by Future Ben) Category:Filler Episodes Category:Non-Canon Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Inversed Roles Category:PokeRob Category:Rob Macaroni Category:Roblox Macaroni